The mystery
by fuyu jin
Summary: (YohxAnna fic) Anna is now being haunted by the secret of her family. There is something in her clan that she dont know, a mystery. How will she unlocked this mystery when she ans Yoh have an arguement and she really needs him now
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Hi there! This is my first time to write a fic so I hope that all of you will like it.  
It really took me time just to think a story.  
  
ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*The Mystery*~  
  
It all started one morning when Yoh and Anna had an argument.  
  
"YOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! For god's sake, WAKE UP NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Anna screamed while shaking her fiancée violently.  
  
"c'mon Anna, will you give me a break?" answered Yoh, his voice is muffled by the pillow.  
  
"Oh, you want me to give you a break? Ok then, I'll give you a break...........on the bone" Anna said with a sadistic look on her face.  
  
She clutched Yoh's arm and twist it really hard. Yoh gave out a loud moan telling Anna that he is really hurt. Yoh lost control of himself and grabbed Anna by his free hand, he stand up forcefully and pushed Anna on the floor. Anna gave out a moan of pain as she tried to release herself to Yoh and pull him away. She couldn't believe that Yoh attacked her.  
  
"Why did you do that to me. How dare you do that to me?!" Anna said while looking at her fiancée with confusion.  
  
"How dare me? And how dare you treat me like I'm your slave? I'm your fiancée not your SLAVE, understood?! "Yoh said, looking at her fiancée with anger.  
  
Anna almost let a tear fall from her eyes by the words of Yoh. She couldn't believe that Yoh thinks that she is treating him like a slave. It's true that she makes him do all the house hold chores but she just do it for him to be a responsible human being.  
  
Anna run out of the room of her fiancée after hearing his words. Yoh was left there. He sat on his futon and try to think why he did that to her.  
  
"Why the hell did I do that to her??? What comes up in my mind?????"  
  
She deserves it, she's treating you a slave like you said. She must learn her lesson.  
  
"But she just do that for my sake"  
  
No she don't she just do that for you to be her slave  
  
"Shut up!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anna was running as fast as she could. Trying to get away, trying to went to a place where she could think very well. And at last, she got to that place. She found herself to an open field with so many beautiful, lovely and fragrant flowers, it has a brook on the middle, and it's so peaceful and wonderful.  
  
How dare him say that to me? He don't even think of that words, he just said that to me aloud without even thinking how will I fell about his words.  
  
Anna cry and cry to that place until it becomes dark. She just notice that it was already night. The wind blows stronger and it feels really cold. Suddenly, she felt that someone is there too. She stands up and holds her prayer beads as if to secure herself.  
  
"Show yourself now or you will be sorry for yourself!" Anna screamed, hoping that someone will show up in front of her.  
  
Suddenly a boy at her age shows up. He was also a shaman like Yoh. By the look of him she can say that he is strong and powerful.  
  
"Hello there, my name is Shinju, I'm a shaman..." He said to her.  
  
"I know that you're a shaman." She said giving him an icy glare.  
  
"I know that, and I want you.........guardian" he said as he run to her. Anna was shocked to find the boy in front of her that fast. Suddenly she's out of her consciousness and she is in the boy's arms, smiling at her.  
  
To be continued  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*  
  
So do you like it? Please let me know it send me more reviews. I want to know if someone is really reading my fic ok? 


	2. something is wrong

Author's note: So sorry for the wait. By the way here is the next story hope will like it!!  
  
For my dear reviewer who ask if this is a YohxAnna fic, yes it is, and Shinju is...well, just keep on reading to find out who he is, ok? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Something is wrong*~  
  
"I don't want to abandon her"  
  
"But we must" "But I don't want to" "Then you have to choose, It's either we let her die or keep her alive" The woman remained silence Dear, she will be the last Kyouyama in the world. Our daughter has the power to end the mystery of our family. We must let her live. I believe that if we leave her to the Asakuras, she will safe" "If that's so, I will agree to you" The woman looks lovingly at the sleeping baby in her arms. She knew that this is the last time she will see her one and only daughter...she knew that this is the last time she will see her Anna...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh shit! Where is Anna?!  
  
Yoh thought as he ran, trying to find Anna. He is worried about her. As soon as he realized what he did that morning, he ran as fast as he could to search for her. He even forgot to fix his futon. He realized that it's getting dark so he went back home, hoping that she is already there. As soon as he got back, he looks for her in her bedroom, but she's not there. He searches the whole house but didn't find any Anna. He went to his room and sat on his futon. He keeps on thinking about Anna until he fell asleep (actually, he didn't notice that he fell asleep). Even on his sleep, he dreams about Anna.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anna woke up as the sun's light touch her face. "Where...Where am I?" she said as she sat up  
  
Oh, I remember. This is where I went when I ran away from the house. I can't believe that Yoh said that to me. Tears are now forming in her eyes, suddenly...  
  
"I hate to see a beautiful girl like you crying"  
  
"Who-who are you?"  
  
Then, a boy jumped out from the tree Anna was sitting in. She remembers him. He is the boy who approaches her, Anna gave him an icy glare, but he just smile at her.  
  
"I suppose that you remember me...Anna"  
  
Anna was shocked but she didn't show it.  
  
"How did you know my name? What do you want from me?" she asked.  
  
The boy was still smiling at her when he said, "It's not important how did I know your name. But soon you will know what I want from you. For the meantime, just go back to your fiancée, his worried about you."  
  
"Shut up! He's not worried about me!"  
  
"Of course he is, but before you go, there is something I want to do.  
  
The boy touch Anna's forehead with his hand. He is hypnotizing her. Anna screamed as he felt a strong volt of electricity flowing ion her body.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Anna...there is something's happening to her. I heard her screams, I can't be mistaken, it's her. Oh shit! I fell asleep. I better find her now!"  
  
Yoh sat up from his futon and put it on the cabinet. He quickly wash up and change his clothes. As soon as he was downstairs, he heard the front door open, and then, a figure with short blonde hair and with a bandana came in.  
  
"Anna! I'm so glad that you're back! Where did you go? You didn't come home yesterday evening" Yoh said as he approach her and hug her. But suddenly Anna pulls him away.  
  
"Don't touch me" Anna said coldly  
  
"Anna, I know you're mad at me. I just want to say-"  
  
"Sorry?" Anna cut his word and finished it.  
  
"Anna..."  
  
"Shut up, I'm tired Yoh, I want to get some rest, don't disturb me"  
  
"Anna, are you ok?"  
  
"Of course I am" Anna said ah she rolled her eyes and went to her room.  
  
Something's wrong with her. Her eyes, they're different, as if they are blank. What happened to her? I'm going to find out what happen to her... I'm going to find out.  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tell me do you like it? Send me your reactions or comment. I will upload the next chapter as soon as possible. I'm so very busy right now you know. . 


	3. missing

Author's note: To all of you, sorry for the long delay of the next chapter. As I've said on the 2nd chapter, I've been very busy. You know why? It's because I'm a COCC. Well, we've been preparing for the graduation of the 4th year students of our school. And because of it, I don't know if this chapter will be nice (-_- I doubt it will be nice)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun shines brightly that morning, birds are chirping, wind is blowing, leaves are dancing, and as usual. Yoh was cooking.  
  
It seems strange for him because that morning Anna didn't bother to wake him up. Actually, he wake up really early and cant go back to sleep. So he decided to wait for Anna to wake him up, so that he can talk to her, but no Anna came to his room. So he just cooks without Anna's order. Besides, Anna would be happy if he cooks in his own will. After he finished cooking, he went to Anna's room.  
  
"Anna? Anna? Breakfast is ready." He said while knocking to the door. "Anna? Anna?" still no response.  
  
He entered her room, he look at her futon, but she's not there. Yoh heard a sound coming from the front door of their house. He went down stairs and opens the door. There, he found a box. He open the letter located on top of the box, it writes there: For you, Asakura Yoh , use this to save and help her.  
  
Help her? Her? Who's her? Yoh think of the answer to his question. Her? Could it be....Anna?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Ren?"  
  
"Hai? Who's this?"  
  
"It's me, Yoh"  
  
"Yoh? What brings you to the telephone?"  
  
"What brings me to the telephone? Mmmmm... My feet!!! ^_^"  
  
"BAKA!!! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!!!"  
  
"Eh? Then what do you mean?"  
  
"I MEAN, WHY DID YOU CALL ME!!!"  
  
"Oh, he he he....gomen. I just want to know if Anna's been there."  
  
"No, besides, why would Anna go here"  
  
"I'm just hoping that she's there"  
  
"Is something wrong"  
  
"Starting from this morning, Anna's not here."  
  
"Did you two fight?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Well then, I'll just look for her, bye!"  
  
"Ok, hope that you will find that dragon of yours, bye"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Where could Anna be? I'm so worried about her. From the day we fight, she's acting really strange. I'm pretty sure that something is wrong. I must find her and talk to her...NOW  
  
He searches the whole Funbari for her. He went to the park, to the malls, to the public library, to the museum, he even went to Manta and to their classmates, but he didn't find her.  
  
He went to the river, and finally, she's there. There she was, on the riverside, but with a guy. They're talking but Yoh couldn't hear them, so he went closer. But as he approach them, the boy suddenly embrace Anna, making Yoh really shock. But what hurts Yoh most is that Anna didn't refuse, she didn't even bother to slap away the boy's arm.  
  
Why? Why does she let that guy to hug her, while me, his fiancé cant even touch her, but that guy.... Does she know that guy for a very long time? Is that guy the reason why she's acting strange? Does ...does...does she love that guy?  
  
Jealousy and anger starts to form in Yoh's heart. He ran to them, but as he did, the boy suddenly disappeared, and Anna fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Yoh ran quickly to Anna and held her up. He caressed her face gently and brush away her hair from her face.  
  
"Anna, Anna, please wake up.." he said worriedly.  
  
Who is that guy? I will try to find out who that guy is. Nothing's gonna take away my Anna from me...nothing...even him...  
  
To be continued  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Note: You must be wondering what could be inside the box that Yoh received. Well, you will find it out on the next chapter.  
  
Could you give me some idea? If you have some idea to share, please send me an e-mail at fuyu_314@ yahoo.com  
  
Thanks!!!! 


	4. the history has just begun

Author's note: Well, I don't have anything to say, so let's just begin the corniest fic in the whole fanfiction.net ok?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How is she?" Manta asked as Yoh enter the living room.  
  
"She's ok now"  
  
"She hasn't wake up yet?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Sou ka"  
  
"Ne, Manta, thanks for coming here"  
  
"It's ok, besides, what are friends for?"  
  
............  
  
"Wait a minute," said Yoh as he broke the silence.  
  
"What is it?" asked Manta  
  
"I remember that I got a package, it has a weird message"  
  
"Honto? Where is it?"  
  
"It's in my room. I'll go get it"  
  
So Yoh went to his room and get the package that he received before he find Anna. Yoh entered the living room and show the package to Manta.  
  
"Why haven't you opened it yet?"  
  
"I plan to show it to you first"  
  
"Hmmm? But why?"  
  
"I don't know, it just came up to my mind"  
  
"Really? Well, can we open it now?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
They open the package that Yoh received. Inside of it was a black book with writing in gold color at the cover. It writes there: History  
  
"History...ne, Yoh, do you think that whoever sends you this is a history teacher who's just trying to improve your grade in history?" Manta said.  
  
"Stop making silly jokes"  
  
"I'm not joking"  
  
"I don't think that this came from a teacher because of this note" he gave the note to Manta.  
  
"Use this to save and help her...her? Who's her?"  
  
"I don't know, you know, I think its Anna"  
  
"How can say so?"  
  
"I just have a feeling"  
  
"Why don't we open the book?"  
  
"Yeah right"  
  
_______________Inside Anna's room_________________  
  
There she was, beautiful, blonde hair itako, laying in the futon, sleeping soundly and peacefully... Suddenly, there was a strong wind inside Anna's room. Very strong enough to make everything in her room went flying and scattered all around. Suddenly, Anna was floating. (Yeah floating, as in floating). She is glowing as the wind became stronger and stronger.  
  
_______________Back to the living room______________  
  
"Long time ago, according to the elderly, the human and spirits are living peacefully in the world. No monsters, no demons, no evil spirits are making troubles and disasters. They are all sealed in a portal located inside of a cave called dark cave. There is a family who is in charge of taking care of the portal. Only one of its members is blessed of the power to seal the portal. It is the heiress of this family, their one and only or first daughter. She is the guardian of the portal who came from the Saichin clan. But the heiress must have the holy stone in order for her to unleash her true power and to successfully seal the portal....so, this is really a history" Manta said as he finish reading that part.  
  
"You're right. I say we must continue-"  
  
Yoh was cut off by a THUD! He looks up to the ceiling, and so is Manta. Suddenly another THUD! is heard and is followed by another.  
  
"It came from Anna's room!" Yoh exclaimed as he run upstairs followed by Manta.  
  
He opens the door. A strong wind hit him. "What the-!" before he can finish his sentence, he already hit the wall.  
  
"Yoh-kun, Where does this wind come from?! Manta asks as he also hit the wall.  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"You-kun! Look!" Manta pointed his finger to where Anna was.  
  
Yoh look at the direction off Anna and was shocked to what he saw. It took him time before he came back to himself. He fights the wind and slowly, hr walk towards Anna He try to reach out for her. As he get nearer and nearer to Anna, the stronger the wind is. He can't go any further because of the wind. Many of the things in the room have hit him. But he ignored it because he loves her very much and he'll do anything and everything for her. His love for her is his strength. Slowly, he finally reaches Anna. He hugs her tightly and whisper to her ear.  
  
"It's okay Anna, everything's okay. I'll always be here in your side, I'll never leave you, I promise"  
  
"Yoh..." she whisper in her sleep, and then, the strong wind is slowly disappearing, a moment later, everything went still.  
  
Yoh cupped Anna's face, stroke the hair that's in her face, and then smiled.  
  
"Everything will be okay, I'll never leave you, I promise"  
  
t  
  
-to be continued- ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a very long time, at last, I've written another corny chapter of the mystery. And by the way, if anyone of you guys has an Osorezan Revoir cd, please, please, please, tell mde where didi you get it, please.  
  
Thanks for my reviewers who sent reviews to me.  
  
Sayonara!!!! 


	5. The power of jealousy

Author's note: Okay, finally, I have been able to make the fifth chapter of mystery. Hope you will always read my fic. (Though, it's corny (_( )  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 week had past after that incident with the wind in Anna's room. She's okay by now, she is now attending her classes in school, and she acts like the other people. By the look of her now, you can't say that something happened at her. Yoh thinks that everything's okay now, he thinks that no more weird things will happen again because in the past days, everything's okay. But what Yoh doesn't know is that Anna's normal acting is just temporary because of an incident that will happen. (REMINDER: An INCIDENT not an ACCIDENT)  
  
RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
As the bell rings, which indicates the students that the class is already dismissed, Anna packed her things on her bag and slowly, she goes out of their classroom. She leans on the wall outside of their classroom. She waited there for Yoh. She waited and waited there for him, but all of their classmates have already gone, except for one, and Anna didn't know that. Yoh has not yet come out of their room. She sneak up to their room just to find out what is taking Yoh so long inside. There, she sees that Yoh is talking to one of their classmates, and it's a girl. She watches them silently.  
  
'They're laughing, they're...happy.' She thought as she saddened. 'I wonder why I can't make Yoh like that. *Sigh* isn't it obvious Anna? You're too harsh on him, how could you make him laugh liken that? Yes, you're too harsh on him Anna, that's why he could never love you back.' As she thought of it, she slowly looks at the two. Her eyes widen and she was shock to hat she saw. The girl embraces Yoh and Yoh didn't push her. The girl broke the hug and gives him a quick kiss...on the lips. By what she have done, Yoh was shocked with surprise. His face shows it, but Anna didn't notice it for she was shock to what she saw. Anna dropped her bag unintentionally; the sound of her bag catches the attention of Yoh and the girl. They bought look to Anna. Yoh notice the teary eyes of her.  
  
"A-Anna...let me explain," Yoh started.  
  
"You have nothing to explain Yoh," she said before running away. Her tears finally flow down into her rosy cheeks.  
  
^_^ ~ ^_^ * ^_^ ~ ^_^ *  
  
'DAMN IT! Where could Anna be?' Yoh was running as fast as he could to follow Anna, but she was nowhere to be found. He found his self in a clearing when he heard that someone is calling him.  
  
"Yoh-kun! Wait for me!" Yoh stopped as he hear Taki's voice.  
  
"Taki-san, why are you following me?"  
  
"Yoh-kun, I...I would like to explain...to what happen...a moment ago."  
  
"No need to explain, I need to find Anna,"  
  
"Anna, Anna, Anna! Why is it always Anna? What does that cold-hearted girl have that I don't?!"  
  
"Don't you ever insult her!!"  
  
"Y-Yoh-kun..."  
  
"Don't.ever.do it.again!"  
  
"W-why are you defending her?"  
  
"Why? Because I love her," he said calmly "And she what you did! Maybe now she thinks that I like it too! And it's all your fault!" (Yep, he suddenly change his tone ^_^ )  
  
"Yoh*sobs*Yoh-kun*sobs*Please don't yell at me," Taki is now crying. Yoh realize what he did. He hugs her to comfort her. (Just a friendly hug) He caressed her back while stopping her to cry. Suddenly...  
  
"Well, well, well, look what we have her. Two love birds" Anna came out from nowhere.  
  
"Anna...Anna!" He calls her with a smile on his face. But he noticed the position of him and Taki when Anna appeared.  
  
"Anna, let me explain." He said as he slowly push Taki away from him.  
  
"Anna? Who's Anna?" She said with an I-don't-know-what-are-you- talking-about look.  
  
"Does she have an amnesia?" Taki said. Anna gave her an I-don't-like- what-you-say look. She suddenly hugs Yoh tighter because of fear.  
  
"Anna, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't call me Anna! My name is....Kuroi, the heiress of the Saichin- clan!"  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Nothing" She released an evil smile while looking at Taki.  
  
"Anna..." is the only word that Yoh said.  
  
"Y-Yoh...my body...I can't move it,"Taki said as she tries to move her body.  
  
"Ha! ha! ha! ha! ha! ha! ha! ha! ha! ha! ha! ha ha!" Anna laughed evilly. Yoh stared Anna in disbelief. He can't believe it, he can't believe that this is happening.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In that same clearing, someone is watching them carefully.  
  
"So, she has been awaken again. Things are getting better and better for me. Ha! ha! ha! Because of jealous, Anna has been able to awaken Kuroi, the heiress of Saichin-clan, THE PRINCESS OF DARKNESS....Ha! ha! ha! ha!"  
  
to be continued  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you will like this one. Thank you very very much to all of my reviewers, you know who you are. 


	6. Uncovering the truth

"Yoh-kun! Help me! I can't move!" Taki cried as she tried really hard to move her body. Yoh just stared her in disbelief. He doesn't know why, but it feels that his body doesn't want to move. He looks at Anna who was laughing evilly at the site of them. Finally, Yoh got the courage to spoke up.  
  
"W-what did you do to her?"  
  
"Can't you see? I paralyzed her."  
  
".... A-Anna..."  
  
After hearing him called her Anna, she stops laughing and look directly to him. And then, he went flying and hit a nearby tree.  
  
"Don't...call...me...ANNA!!" She shouted at him with pure anger.  
  
Yoh slowly stand up while leaning his back on the tree for support.  
  
"I'm just wasting my time on you two," she focused her glare at Yoh, "You are no use to me, you're weak. You know, you remind me of someone from the past, you remind me of someone I really hate to see again," she smiled; "very well," she suddenly disappeared.  
  
Yoh spotted Taki's unconscious form. He hurriedly picked her up and brings her back to her house. Of course, Taki's mother questioned him to what happened to her. Yoh said that he just found her unconscious in their school so he just brings her home. After that, he went back to his own home  
  
Anna appeared under a cherry blossom tree near a waterfall. She sticks her glare to the fall, remembering a moment from the past.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
There was a wonderful waterfall; in front of it was a small rainbow. It was wonderful, beautiful and romantic place to be for lovers. The air is fresh, the wind blows gently and mildly, the birds are singing to their usual tunes, then flower and grass are swaying to the movement of the wind. The sound of the water coming down form the waterfall can be heard with a mix of laughter of two people, a boy and a girl.  
  
"You can't catch me!" the girl said laughing while running.  
  
"Oh yes I can!" The boy who chases the girl said while laughing too.  
  
"Then prove it,"  
  
"As you wish,"  
  
The girl run towards a cherry blossom tree, the boy follows her, chasing her around. The cherry blossom stands as a distance between the lovers. They run around it. After several minutes of chasing around the cherry blossom tree, the girl run towards the fall, the boy follow her (Of course he will follow, he's chasing her, right?), he jump over her back, but he didn't let her fall on the ground, so, he hold her waist tighter and turn around so that, his back will be the one that will hit the ground.  
  
"See, I told you I can catch you,"  
  
"Fine, fine you catch me,"  
  
The girl sit up and face the boy, the boy also sit up.  
  
"Are you ok? Your back hit the ground,"  
  
"As long as you're ok, I will be ok to,"  
  
"Honto?"  
  
"Hai,"  
  
He cupped her face and let his face be only inches away from her.  
  
"I love you, Misaki,"  
  
"I love you too, Seiki."  
  
And they kissed.  
  
END OF FLASH BACK  
  
'Seiki...if only you didn't betrayed me' she sighed as she thought of it. As she thought that her first and only love betrayed her.  
  
"Well, well, well, look who's here"  
  
Kuroi turn around to see who said that. Her eyes widen as she recognize the boy.  
  
"So, I think that I don't have to introduce my self,"  
  
"Shinju..."  
  
"Welcome to Funbari Hill, my dear Misaki..."  
  
"I'm home!" Yoh said as he enters into their house.  
  
"Yoh-kun, I'm so glad that you're back," Tamao greeted him.  
  
"Hey Yoh, where is Anna?" Manta asked him. Yoh told them what happened. They all couldn't believe to what Yoh said.  
  
"Hey Yoh, do you think that the book has something to do with this?" Manta asked.  
  
"What book?" Horo Horo asked in curiosity.  
  
"Wait, I will show it to you," he went to his room and gets the book, then he quickly return to his friends.  
  
"Here," he show it to Horo Horo.  
  
"Let's see the other pages, it might have any information about this situation," Manta suggested.  
  
"Okay," Yoh turned the third page of the book, but there's no written on it. He turns the other pages, but still, it's the same.  
  
"It's strange, how come the other pages are all clean?" Horo Horo said in disbelief.  
  
"Hand it to me," said Manta. Yoh handed the book to Manta. He studied the book.  
  
"Hey Yoh, look at this," he pointed the name that is written on the inside part of the cover, located on the lower left.  
  
"Hoseki..." Yoh read it. Suddenly, the book glowed. He drop it, but t their surprise, the book didn't hit the floor, it float just it time. A small girl, actually, it is a fairy with blue long hair strands, wearing a blue tube and a short blue "palda". (Well, I don't know the right word to use for it, so, could anyone tell me, please??? ;) came out of the book and look at them.  
  
"Hello, my name is Hoseki...the keeper of the Black Book."  
  
Sorry if you don't like it, kasi naman e, tinamaan din ako ng writer's block no --;; By the way, if anyone of you have an information about the OAV series of shaman king......I BEG YOU PLEASE TELL ME ABOUT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O  
  
Thank you for all of my reviewer, I will name you all on my next chapter, PROMISE 


	7. Hoseki

Hello Sorry if it took me so long to update. Well, you have to understand me, I'm very busy this past few days. Hey, can I have a request? If you're going to review, can you please tell me where city do you belong, please. Thank you   
  
"Hello! My name is Hoseki, the keeper of the black book. "  
  
Everyone stared at her wide-eyed. They were surprised and shock to what just happen, then suddenly...  
  
"MASTER SEIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hoseki cried as she fly towards Yoh. Yoh fell to the floor as Hoseki cuddled into his face while turning her head left and right, as if she was cuddling a puppy.  
  
"I really miss you Master Seiki, I really thought that we will never meet again after facing Mistress Misaki's wrath,"  
  
"Wait, what are you talking about? Stop...cuddling me...I'm not Seiki...my name is Yoh!"  
  
Hoseki parted a little from Yoh and stared at him in curiosity.  
  
'What are you talking about, Master Seiki?"  
  
"As what he told you, HE IS NOT SEIKI!!!!" Horo Horo shouts at her very annoyed. Hoseki was shock. When she finally recovered....  
  
"DON'T SHOUT AT ME, YOU UGLY YUCKY HUNGRY ASPARAGUS HEAD MONSTER!!!!!"  
  
"AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ASPARAGUS HEAD MONSTER, YOU ANNOYING IRRITATING HORRIFYING DWARF!!!!!"  
  
"Ouch, I'm hit by that," Manta whispered to himself.  
  
"Excuse me, for your information, I'm a beautiful, sexy and breath-taking lady,"  
  
"HAH! YOU! A LADY! You must be kidding me. You don't look like a lady, you look like a fetus.  
  
"Why you..." Hoseki look at Horo Horo with an angry look, and so did Horo Horo.  
  
"Hey guys, will you two stop fighting?" Yoh interrupted them.  
  
"Um...Horo Horo...you shouldn't shout at her," Tamao said.  
  
"And why? Just because she is a girl doesn't mean that I couldn't shout at her when she's very annoying."  
  
"And because you are bigger than me doesn't mean that I couldn't fight you. I'm still a fairy and I can do lot of things"  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Stop it, Horo Horo, um...Hoseki, right?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"I'll tell you this again, I'm not Seiki, I'm Yoh,"  
  
"It's impossible, you are Master Seiki, the fiancée of Mistress Misaki."  
  
"Look, I do have a fiancée, but her name is not Misaki, her was Anna."  
  
"And who's that Anna? I want to see that girl. I want to see who take the place of Mistress Misaki. Show her to me Master, show her to me."  
  
"Wait!" Manta said. He opened his bag and pulled out a green notebook. He turned its pages and pulled out a photo. "It's a good thing I forgot to put our class picture to my album." Manta gave the picture to Yoh. Then he faces it to Hoseki and pointed out a girl with short blonde hair.  
  
"Look, this is Anna," Hoseki look at where his index finger is pointing. After she saw the girl they called as Anna, she started to laugh.  
  
"W-why are you laughing?" Yoh asked.  
  
"Hahaha, Master Seiki...you are really silly, hahaha,"  
  
"What do you mean?" Tamao asked  
  
Hoseki get the picture from Yoh. "Hahaha, you are a great joker Master Seiki. You make me nervous when you said that you have a fiancée named Anna."  
  
"But it's true," Yoh said.  
  
Hoseki stopped laughing and look at Yoh seriously, then......BOINK!!!!!!!!! Yoh received a really hard bash to his head.  
  
"Hey, what's that for!?" Yoh asked as he rubs his head.  
  
"That's for kidding me," Hoseki faced the photo to them and pointed Anna with her index finger. "This IS Mistress Misaki,"  
  
They all look at her before saying "NANI!!!!!!!!!!!" in unison.  
  
Well, here it is, my seventh chapter.  
  
Thank you for my reviewers from chapters 1-6 namely:  
  
Itako no shaman Surgeriou Kute anime kitty Kerei-kun Itako no Anna Asakura YamiandAnzu4ever Ahniqurl Cyberlink42 Kendricks Alashane Iudex Acerbus xX-Wasabi-Xx DrekeTheDuelist Totallystellar NickeyWhite2 Suichi66 Chibi-IceQueen-Anna-Asakura Sara1664 Anime-obsession260  
  
Hope that you will review again on my following chapters. Again, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Or else

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I'M ALIVE AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for the veeeeeeeeeery long wait. I've been very, very, very busy nowadays due to the CAT-I and the starting of the class. I go to school at 5:00 a.m. and go back to my home at 5:00 p.m. if I have my O.D. I've been very, very, very busy nowadays, so, gomen nasai mina-san --

Sorry if I don't place a disclaimer, I always forgot that, so here it is:

I don't own Shaman King

"Shinju..."

"Welcome to Funbari...my dear Misaki,"

Kuroi gave Shinju a tiger look, then a powerful force pushed Shinju to a nearby tree. He felt that something is holding his neck tightly and pulling him up.

"Don't you ever dare to call me Misaki. I am Kuroi, understand?"

"O-okay...I...I understand." He was relieved as he felt that that "something" releases his neck.

"Good, so, what are you doing in here?"

"And you, what are you doing in here?" He said as he stand up. Kuroi gave Shinju another tiger look.

"Okay, okay, I'll answer your question. I want to release all the demons in the dark cave and use them to rule the world.

"Selfish, huh?"

"What do you mean selfish? Of course you are included, we will rule the world."

"What good it can cause me?"

"Well, if you release the demons, you can rule the world, and especially, you can _kill _Seiki, you can have your _revenge_."

"Yes, I can have my revenge now. I will make him pay for betraying me. For exchanging me to another girl. For making me believe that he loves me. For lying to me. For everything that he do to me."

"Yes, That's it Kuroi, he must pay for everything."

"Okay, I'll help you,"

'Hehehe, how pity you are Misaki, you've fallen into my trap. After you release all the demons in the dark cave, I will kill you, just after you kill your beloved Seiki. So that, I will be the only one that will be the ruler of the world. You think that you are more powerful that I am? Well, you're wrong, because I am more powerful than you! Hahaha!" Shinju said to himself.

"Are you sure, Hoseki?" Yoh asked

"Of course I am," Hoseki answered.

"But-"

"No buts!!! I made my self clear, you are Master Seiki and she is Mistress Misaki!"

"Oh please, just shut up will you? We made ourself clear, he is Yoh and she is Anna," Horo Horo snapped.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!'

"Yes!"

"SILENCE!!!!!!!!" The both of them shut up by the scream of Yoh. "Will you two stop fighting? This is not the time t fight, you know?"

"Yoh is right," Manta agreed.

"And beside, we still need to find Anna," Tamao reminded.

"What do you mean find Anna?"

"Well, this is what really happened..." Yoh tell Hoseki the whole story. Then, Hoseki's face become pale, she is shaking, as if she had seen a monster or a ghost.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Horo Horo asked her.

"Y-you said... that... she said...that...her name is...Kuroi?"

"Yes, why?" Yoh asked.

"Master! You must find her! You must bring her back, to what she was before! Or else...or else..."

"Or else what? Tamao asked her.

"Or else, it will be the end of the world..."

-To be continue

THAKS GOD I MADE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am very happy that I've finished this chapter, well, don't hope that I will update quickly for I am really very busy this days

PLASE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. author's note

Author's note: To everyone out there, I'm so sorry if I didn't able to upload another chapter to any of my story. The reason is not author's block but lack of time to type. Another reason is that my computer isn't working well, it always hangs up. To my readers, don't worry, I'll fix things as soon as possible. I'll just post the other chapters as soon as possible, ok?

SSSSSOOOOORRRRRRRRRRYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Hiya! Hello mina-san! Hehe, sorry for the very very long wait. Well, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. YOU SHOULD ENJOY THIS! (Holding a knife)

'_Where could he be?'_

_She thought as she walks through the path in the forest. Her feet are gently stepping on the grass, every step she made is cannot be easily heard. The rustling of the leaves and the whistling of the wind makes her steps silent. She turns her head, left and right, every now and then, hoping that she will finally find who she is looking for. Then, she ended to a clearing, a clearing that is special to her, for this is their place, theirs and theirs only. She advanced a little, and as she turn her head to the right, her heart stops beating, her world came crushing on her, because there, is her worst nightmare. Right in front of her… right in front of her was…._

"Kuroi"

Kuroi snapped back to reality. She was thinking about it again, and her reminiscing wa disturbed by none other than…

"Shinju"

"looks like you're in deep thought. May I know wha-"

"It's none of your damn business"

Shinju sighed, looking at her with twitched eyebrows. Kuroi noticed it.

"What? Do you have any problem to what I have said?" Kuroi ask in a old tone, eyes focusing on Shinju.

"N-none. I-I don't have any p-problem with it."

"Then what are you looking at?"

"Nnothing, it's just you're not only cute, but also beautiful."

"Nani?"

"I'm just kidding! So, what is your plan?"

Shinju knows exactly what Kuroi will do to him, so he quickly changed the topic. The topic that will surely save him from her wrath.

"Hmph! I see, you know perfectly well how to spare your own life huh?"

"Oh come on, give me a break. So, what are you planning to do?"

"My plan? Hmmm…. Let me see. My plan…"

They both look at the city of Funbari from above.

"Wha-what do you mean by 'it will be the wend of the world'?"

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! MY GOD MASTER SEIKI IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT MEANS!... Oh my God, I thought... I thought... everythingis going to be alright now, I thought everything will just remain a nightmare, I thought...I thought..."

Hoseki says while tears are starting to form in her eyes. Everyone is just silent while staring at her. They are all worried, knowing that something is not right, or ain't going to be alright.

"Hey Hoseki," Hoseki turn her head up and gaze at the source of the voice, which is none other that Manta.

"You know, even if Anna is strong and everyone is afraid of her, she is not that strong to destroy the world." Manta says with a slight smile on his face.

"You know Manta... SHE IS NOT ATHE ANNA YOU KNOW, YOU YNDERSTAND! KUROI!" (Manta went flying out of the inn.)

"My God, such a little dwarf, bt do have avery loud voice." Horo Horo said to hisself.

"I heard that." Hoseki snapped.

"Ma..ma.. Ne, Hoseki, you know, manta is right, Anna can't destroy the world." Yoh said.

"Master Seiki, doyou have an amnesia? Seems like you don't remember everything."

"Ano, Hoseki?" They all turn to Tamao. "Look, we don't know what you're talking about. First of all, he is Yoh and not Seiki, and Anna is Anna, and not Misaki."

:"Demo..."

"Tamao's right Hosek, we don't really understand even alittle bit of what is happening in here." Yoh agreed. The Hoseki became silent, and so is everyone. After a few minutes of silence, Hoseki spoke up.

"Ja, may I know what year is now?"

"It's year 2005." Horo Horo answered. Then Hoseki became silent again, and then sighed.

"Then this explains all this."

"What do you mean by 'this explains all this'?"

"Master Sei-, Iie, I mean. Master Yoh, you see, Master Seiki, Mistress Misaki and I once lived in the year 1000 B.C., it is the Heran Era (Yeah, I got the idea from Eteria). Master seiki and Mistress M8isaki are fiancees, they are engaged to be m,arried someday, and they both love each other. Master Seiki is a warrior, he is one, no, he is the most powerful and strongest of all the warriors. Mistress Misaki is the guardian of the dark cave. The dark cave is where all the demons are being locked up. Only the guardian of the dark cave can lock and unlock the demons inside the cave, and the cave itself. Then, something horrible happened, and everything becomes a nightmare. Luckily, Master Seiki finds a way to make everything alright agin. And then, I was sealed in the black book by Master. He said that I will be the guardian of the book, and I will be the guide of their future descendants. At first, I don't really understands what he means, but now, now, I fully understands it."

"That was... one of a king story." Tamao said.

"Yeah.." Horo Horo agreed.

"Um... so what's the meanig of that?" Yoh asked, still cnfused.

"Don't you still get it Master Yoh? When I first met you here in your time, my first impression to you is you look like Master Seiki, And Mistress Anna looks like Mistress Misaki."

"So?" Manta asked.

"So? Don't you get it? History is repeating itself!"

"..." Yoh

"..." Horo Horo

"..." Tamao

"..." Manta

-SILENCE-

"NANI!"

_to be continued_

Please read and review!


End file.
